In computer systems such as server systems, for example, it is often desirable to increase processor and bus frequencies, and as such, it is also desirable to decrease transmission times between system elements. The desire to decrease transmission times between these system elements is particularly relevant in computer server systems because the inclusion of multiple processor and memory elements in a computer server system creates additional transmission paths, thereby resulting in an increase in the distance over which the signals are transmitted.
One method to decrease the transmission time (i.e., the flight time) between server system elements is to increase the velocity of transmission. Another possible method of decreasing the transmission time is to reduce the distance between the server system components.
Unfortunately, in cellular computer systems having multiple processor systems, it is particularly difficult to reduce the interconnect length between elements because the transmission paths follow the design of connectors and printed circuit boards included in each of the cellular components. In a cellular component configuration, the packaging of each of the individual cells drives the cells farther apart from one another, thereby making it even more difficult to reduce interconnect lengths between and within cellular computer components.
As such, it would be desirable to provide a cellular computer system that can be configured for reduced interconnect lengths between and within each of the cellular components, thereby decreasing signal transmission time between the system elements.